Alone Again, Naturally
by azala23
Summary: When Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum decide to take a break from their significant others, Finn and Marceline find an unlikely romance. FinnxMarceline FinnxFlamePrincess BubblegumxMarceline
1. Chapter 1

The doors to the Candy Kingdom swung open. With a delicate, flaming motion, Flame Princess glided into the large castle accompanied by her vassal, CinnamonBun. She dreaded the meeting ahead of her. It had already been a difficult week for the queen. She had to deal with a small riot in the Fire Kingdom, she was beginning to feel suffocated by her boyfriend, Finn, and now she had to come and have a meeting with Princess Bubblegum. PB wasn't Flame Princess's ideal ally, but the riots in the Fire Kingdom were caused by a small group of folks who had been talking to Flame Princess's crazy brother-they wanted the demise of the Candy Kingdom. FP was heading there as a sign of peace: to show Bubblegum that the riots were small and there was no need for any fear. She was going to sign an official peace treaty between the two conflicting kingdoms. But too much was on her mind for her to focus on these relations.

Lately, she had been feeling like Finn was becoming too attached to her. She enjoyed his company, but it was beginning to get in the way of her Kingdom's needs. He was in the Fire Kingdom almost every day and she was at the treehouse nearly every night. Now, as she was distracted, riots began breaking out. Was her relationship beginning to put a strain on her authority?

"Princess Bubblegum requests that you proceed alone" a candy man stood guard at the large door in front of Bubblegum's 'business room'. FP sighed. She hated these things, especially if she couldn't bring in her comfort, CinnamonBun.

"Wait for me here, CB. Hopefully this won't take too long." She entered through the door to her dismay.

"Phoebe!" Bubblegum exclaimed. "Please, have a seat. How have you been?"

"Skip the formalities, Bonnibel. I'm not in the mood to pretend. Let's just get this over with." Flame Princess dropped into her chair.

Bubblegum furrowed her brow. "Ooookay...so what's going on with these riots? Can we put a stop to them with this treaty? The news really has my citizens worried."

"I honestly don't know what I'm doing wrong, PB." Flame Princess felt like she was going to explode if she didn't reveal her feelings. "Do you think having a serious relationship can come between you and your kingdom?!"

PB stared wide-eyes. She took a big gulp. No one really knew of her relationship. For a year she had been quietly dating Marceline, the vampire queen. Finn and Jake knew, but besides them, it was the best kept secret in Ooo. She understood the feelings Flame Princess was having. Her stomach churned. Could she, too, open up?

"I-I, well..." Bubblegum began, "yeah, I guess it could get in the way of your ruling. I mean that's why I've stayed single, heh heh.."

Flame Princess twisted her face. Finn told her EVERYTHING. Including this. "PB, you don't have to lie. I know what's really going on. Do you understand at all what I'm saying? Have you ever felt like being in a relationship was just wrong at the time? Or are you just perfectly happy in yours?"

Bonnie blushed hard. It was almost like Flame Princess could read her thoughts. Her relationship was beginning to wear her down, as well. She was considering ending it, but the thought made her sick to her stomach. She loved Marcy, but having her secretly around was difficult.

"I don't get any sleep..." Bubblegum rested her cheek in her hand. "I'm up all day governing my people and then up almost all night with her. I'm exhausted and frankly I'm questioning if this is still a good idea."

PB was actually opening up with Flame Princess. She was shocked. "I feel the same way! I love Finn, I really do, but I can't get any work done! He's always around and I'm worried no one is taking me seriously anymore! Hence, these ridiculous riots. Do you think we need to stop now? Before we get in too far deep?"

"I'm way past that point, Phoebe. I'm in deep. I'm worried too deep to come up for air. I don't know, I just need a break, ya know? It doesn't have to be permanent..."

FP was filled with confidence that ending it with Finn temporarily was a good idea. Bubblegum had given her the push she needed. It would only be a break. Only temporary.

"I'll do it if you do." Flame Princess felt like such a child. At eighteen she should be fully capable of doing these things on her own. But it felt nice to have a...friend.

Bubblegum perked up. "Really? Do you think we should?"

"Just for a bit. What's the worst that can happen, ya know?"

It felt weird that they were both deciding to do it. Hopefully Finn and Marceline wouldn't think it was planned out. Breaking up at the same time did seem suspicious. Maybe they wouldn't notice.

"I think we need to focus on this peace treaty..." PB changed the subject quickly.

"Right, where do I sign?"

The two finished their business, but the thought of taking a break from their significant other lingered in the air. Perhaps it was time to rethink their situations.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn fell backwards on his bed, exhausted emotionally and physically. The last conversation with Flame Princess replayed in his head.

"I just need a break to get my kingdom in order. I just can't do this right now. I promise it's just temporary and you can still visit sometimes..." She told him.

He tried to shake off the pain. He knew he was becoming too reliant on her, but he didn't think she'd come to this conclusion. And to call it "a break"? If things weren't working out now, what makes her think things will work out after a break?

He was becoming numb to the situation. He knew he needed a distraction, but Jake had been so distant lately too, staying at Lady's more often than usual since Finn wasn't around as much. The two brothers hadn't adventured in nearly a month. Jake didn't even know that Flame Princess ended it with Finn. He was going to text him, but he wasn't ready to face the reality of the situation.

It was then he felt his phone vibrate. He sat up straight, surprised at being pulled out of his mind. He checked his phone. A text from Marceline awaited him.

"Jam session tonight? If you're not busy. Been awhile since we hung out!" It read.

Finn didn't exactly feel like going out, but he knew he needed to distract himself. Going over to Marceline's sounded good in theory, but she was all-consumed in her current relationship. Would it just make Finn feel worse? Maybe so, but he had to be happy for his friends even if he wasn't happy himself.

"Sure thing, it has been awhile! Be over tonight." he texted back hesitantly.

"Rock on. I need a good friend tonight"

What did that mean? Was everything alright with Marcy?

Across Ooo, Marceline was dealing with her own issues.

A day earlier, Princess Bubblegum explained that she needed time to herself for awhile. Marcy was distraught. After all they had been through, it was a hard pill to swallow. Hundreds of year ago, Bonnibel had broken up with Marceline for the same reasons: to protect her kingdom. Although she just called it a "break", it felt like a break up. She needed to confide in someone, but all of her friends were in happy relationships. She didn't have many friends: she always considered herself a bit of a loner.

She thought about who she could confide in without feeling embarrassed. Then it hit her: Finn was always such a sweetheart. He had kept their secret for all this time and was so supportive. Maybe he could make her feel better about this "break". She could trust Finn. She wondered if he would make time for her, however. He was pretty into his relationship with Flame Princess. It was worth a shot, though. Maybe if she told him she really needed a friend he would come over.

So she texted him and he agreed. Music is so cathartic for Marceline. She could sing out her emotions with the comfort of her friend.

That night, Finn headed out to his friend's house. Jake wouldn't notice that he wasn't around. He'd just have to fill him in on everything tomorrow. Maybe they could go on an adventure.

He knocked on the front door to her house, his heart beating in his head. He was nervous to tell her what happened. He was embarrassed most of all.

"Finn!" Marceline basically jumped out of the doorway and embraced her friend.

Finn nearly fell to the ground. "Uh, hi Marcy. It's nice to see you, too."

The two walked into her house, her bass was set up to play.

"You ready for a sick jam session?" She excitedly said.

Finn was more ready to confide his feelings to someone, but he decided to wait until after he beatboxed a few songs.

"This song has an upbeat tempo. Keep the flow going, ok?"

Finn nodded his head in agreement as Marceline began to sing:

"When things are easy

You're always there

When there's a bump in the road

Ya suddenly don't care

When it's inconvenient for you

to feel for someone at all

Ya push your friends away

Wave as ya watch them fall

Those who don't know ya think you're royal

But ya get too close they'll see you're spoiled

But you'll never grow up

Always 18 years old

Never leaving your high up throne

and when the going gets tough

you're gonna end up alone

Yeah, you'll never grow up

Never gonna grow old

Gonna wind up never

getting told

that you're a spoiled brat

let's just a leave it at that

and walk away-ayayay

walk awayayayay"

She suddenly stopped playing. Her lyrics were so bitter, she couldn't finish.

"Marcy, is something bothering you? Your lyrics seem...angrier than usual." Finn sat on the uncomfortable couch. He patted a hand down, beckoning her to have a seat next to him.

"Yeah I guess I'm having a little issue..." She started.

Finn started at her. She continued, "Well, PB and I were talking and, well, she wants to "take a break" while she cleans up her kingdom. Apparently there's been some trouble and she said a relationship is just hard to have at the moment. She said it's only temporary, but it still hurts."

It's only temporary. The words clung to Finn's brain as the shock set in. They both got dumped.

"Wait a second. Did she say it was best for her kingdom right now but you could still visit?" Finn felt his face get hot. Did Bubblegum say the exact same thing to Marcy that Flame Princess said to him?

"Yeah, but how'd you..." Marceline saw the hurt in Finn's face. "Did something happen to you?"

"It's just...Flame Princess told me nearly the same thing today...that we're on a break so she can get her kingdom together. She said almost the exact same thing..." Finn dropped his head.

Marceline became enraged. "FINN! Do you think they've talked to one another?! This is crazy. How could this happen to both of us?" She felt hot tears gather in her eyes. She felt betrayed. Did the two decide this together? They weren't even friends!

Finn noticed Marceline on the verge of tears and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sure it's just coincidence. The issues in the Fire Kingdom have to do with the Candy Kingdom. Maybe they both just had the same idea. Like they said, it's only temporary, right?" Finn was always so optimistic even when he was hurting.

Marceline began to cry. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She lied her head down on Finn's lap and let it all out. Finn ran his fingers through her hair, trying his best to be a comfort to her even though he felt like sobbing, too.

"Marcy, it'll be ok...I promise."

"Finn, will you stay with me tonight?" She curled up into a ball. "I don't want to be alone. I haven't been alone in months.."

Finn blushed. He hadn't been alone in months, either. It would be nice to not have to go back to an empty treehouse. "Well, uh, um..." Finn stuttered awkwardly.

"I'll make the couch comfortable, I promise. Or you can have my bed and I'll just sleep above the couch. I just can't stand the thought of being by myself. I sound pathetic, don't I? I'm sorry, you don't have to stay.." She wiped away her tears and sat up. Her eyes begged for Finn to be her comfort for the night.

"Ok...I'll stay. I'll sleep on the couch, it's not a big deal. I doubt I'll get much sleep anyway. I'm here for you, Marcy." Finn never expected his night to go like this.

"I'm sorry, I feel like I should be comforting you, too. But we can get through this together, right? Just don't tell Jake, ok? Let's just keep this between me and you." Marceline hugged Finn hard.

He patted her back. This seemed inappropriate, but he'd do almost anything for his friends. Besides, he'd just be on the couch. It's not like they're sleeping together or anything.

Marceline quickly kissed Finn on the cheek before skipping to her room to fetch him some pillows.

Finn reached up to touch his cheek. This wasn't weird, he told himself. It was just a sleep over between commiserating friends. Did Marceline even like guys? He shook the thought away, knowing his thoughts were simply coming from his vulnerability.

That night, the two stayed up until morning talking and laughing. This is what they both needed. Little did they know they truly needed so much more.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was clouded with darkness. Finn blinked his eyes, rubbing them gently. He felt an arm slung over his body. Marceline had fallen asleep with him on the couch. She continued to sleep hard, shifting slightly in her sleep.

Finn blushed. This seemed so wrong. Here he was cuddling with his FRIEND. He wanted to move, knowing it had to be at least noon. They had stayed up until sunrise talking and laughing. And not once did they talk about PB and Flame Princess. They spoke about music, about life, about adventures, about her dad, about his dad. They shared things with each other that they hadn't told anyone else. He felt closer to her than ever, but was this crossing the line? They had just passed out. It didn't mean anything. But if it meant nothing, why was Finn feeing like he was doing something wrong? He had always been too young for Marceline in the past, but now that he was 18, they were physically the same age. This was ridiculous. He had just gotten out of a relationship so what was he doing with Marceline? It was just platonic, he told himself. They were just friends comforting one another in their time of need.

Marcy stirred once more, this time waking up and letting out a toothy yawn.

"Good morning, Finn...Finn?!" She jumped into the air letting go of him. "I-I'm sorry I just fell asleep. Wow that's weird, huh? Ha ha...ha.." She blushed, floating over to the other side of the room. "Thanks for staying with me, Finn. I had fun." Marcy smiled.

Finn grinned back, "You're welcome. I'm here for you whenever you need me. But I've gotta get going if I want to catch Jake. Thanks for having me over. Let's do it again sometime..?" What was he saying? His vulnerability was getting to him. If Flame Princess knew he was already sleeping in the arms of another women, she would flip. But did she have a right to flip? What even was a "break"? Could they see other people? Not that he wanted to see Marceline! It was just a thought, nothing more.

"Well, do you want to come back over tonight and watch a movie or something? Just to take our minds off of everything, ya know?" Marceline twirled a finger around a tendril of hair.

Finn gulped. "Y-yeah, ok. I'll be there."

Finn left and headed toward the treehouse. Jake was already there cooking lunch.

"Hey, Finn! How's Flame Princess?" Jake smeared cream cheese on a sandwich.

"Well, Flame Princess broke up with me "temporarily" and I ended up staying the night at Marcy's because Bubblegum did the same thing to her and it was weird but it didn't mean anything!" Finn burst.

Jake dropped his knife.

"What?! Say that again? You did what? She did what? You're.. WHAT?"

"That's the whole story. Flame Princess and PB told me and Marcy they wanted to go on a break. So we just kind of talked to each other and I ended up staying there but it wasn't a big deal or anything." Finn looked at his shoes.

"Finn, you're getting involved with some messy situations. Staying at Marcy's house the day FP breaks up with you? It doesn't look good, buddy. I mean, are you ok? I'm sorry I wasn't here, I just assumed.." Jake wrapped his noodley arms around his brother.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Jake. It's just nice to have someone who understands what I'm going through since the exact same thing happened to her coincidentally."

"It doesn't sound like a coincidence. It sounds like they were planning this together. It's just too close." Jake shook his head in disbelief.

"Jake, don't you think I've noticed that? I just can't believe they'd do something like that..I think it just kind of happened that way. I'm supposed to go back over to Marceline's tonight but I feel like it's a bad idea." Finn sat at the kitchen table as Jake began to eat his lunch.

"Why?" Jake said between bites of food, "You're single now technically. If you want to hang out with Marceline then you have every right to do so! Like you said, what's the big deal? Unless there's something more to it..."

"No, no definitely not. It's nothing, we're just friends. We're just in the same boat." Finn felt his face get hot. Why was he suddenly thinking of Marceline this way? He felt so at peace when he was with her. And feeling her arms wrapped around him this morning felt...good. It just had to be his loneliness seeping into reality. But he still looked forward to seeing her again tonight.

That night, Finn stayed at Marceline's again. Soon enough, they were spending every day together. Weeks passed by and the two had become inseparable. Finn felt his feelings for Marceline grow stronger, but he constantly beat the thought down into his gut. His mind was at war: should he wait around for Flame Princess? Or should he act on his newfound feelings for Marceline? Is there a way he could do both? Was it wrong to be with Marceline while he waited for Flame Princess?

Finn was tossing his thoughts around as he lied in Marcy's bed, the vampire queen passed out on his chest. They had gotten into a habit of sleeping together, but it had simply been platonic as of yet.

He watched as her lips parted slightly as she took a breath. His body went stiff. He longed to kiss her, but it just didn't feel right. But holding her like this DID feel right. He couldn't sleep, not with his thoughts racing like this.

Finally, he let out a sigh and decided to get up and raid her fridge. Maybe there was some food in there he could eat. He couldn't simply lie there any longer.

As he slipped out of Marcy's grip, he was careful not to awaken her. He tip toed into the kitchen, finding an apple in the fridge. Good enough.

"Finn what are you doing up?" Marceline appeared in the kitchen.

Finn blushed. She looked beautiful in her sleepy state. Her oversized t-shirt hung off of one shoulder and was long enough to almost completely cover her shorts. There was something ethereal about her right now. He tried to stifle his feelings.

"I couldn't sleep. Thought I'd grab a snack or something..." Finn tossed the apple in the air, catching it in his other hand.

"Oh, well I'm going back to bed. Don't wake me when you come in..." She shrugged.

Finn sat on the couch and ate his apple, contemplating what the right thing to do was. He was technically single. And there was nothing wrong with feeing this way about her. There was always the question of how she felt about him, but she slept in his arms nearly every night. That had to mean something, right?

He suddenly was filled with confidence. He was going to kiss her. It was just a kiss! It's not like it was tier 15 or anything! What's the worst that could happen?

He tossed his apple in the trash and made his way back to Marceline's room.

As he crawled into bed, Marcy immediately clung to him, clutching his shirt in her hands. She buried her face in the nape of his neck. He started to tremble. It's now or never.

"Marcy..." Finn whispered.

"Mhm?" Marcy moaned, snuggling closer to him.

Finn didn't say another word. He put his hand to her chin and gently lifted her head up to his, lightly touching his lips to hers. To his surprise, Marceline pulled him closer, her lips parting, entering his mouth.

They kissed for a few seconds until Marceline's eyes shot wide open. She immediately pulled away.

"Ok, ok hold on." Marceline sat on her knees. Finn sat up and stared at her blankly.

Marcy put her hands on his shoulders. "You love Flame Princess. I love Bubblegum. They love us. This isn't how it should be."

"Why not? We already spend all of our time together. And let's face it: it's been a month and neither of them have come back to us. What are we supposed to do, just wait for the day they decide they need us again? I just felt..."

Marceline groaned, putting a hand to her forehead. "Finn, I feel it, too. You think I don't feel it? It's just...UGH IT'S SO CONFUSING. I don't know what to think. I want to wait for Bonnibel but..."

Finn leaned forward and hugged Marceline, pulling her close to his body.

"I want to wait, too. But I don't want to miss out on something good because I'm waiting around. I know how you feel. Can we just...try?"

Marceline hugged Finn back. "Take it slow, tiger. We're both vulnerable."

Finn kissed her on the forehead and they lied back down on the bed together in an embrace. They were both fighting it, but something was bubbling up inside that could not be contained for long.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake stood in the kitchen, flipping pancakes for Lady Rainicorn and himself. The two decided to have breakfast at the empty treehouse that morning. He hummed along to himself, poking around at the pancakes in the skillet. Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

"Be right there!" Jake called out, putting his spatula down and turning off the stove.

He waltzed to the door, still humming. He didn't expect to see who was waiting for him behind the door.

"Hi, Jake..." Flame Princess took a step in the doorway. "Is Finn home?"

Jake gulped. Finn was just getting comfortable with his newfound interest in Marceline. Jake didn't like the idea of Flame Princess coming in and ruining it for him. She's broken his heart twice now. How much more could the guy take?

But he couldn't resist the urge to gossip, the desire to spill the beans and see the look on FP's face when he told her, "NOPE! He spent the night at Marceline's."

Jake grinned from ear to ear. He always liked starting trouble.

Flame Princess widened her eyes. She stepped back, tripping on the step below the door.

"Wha-what? What do you mean he spent the night there?" Flame Princess tried to compose herself.

"Yeah, he's been there pretty frequently. I can tell him you stopped by, though." Jake contained his laughter as best as he could. Flame Princess deserved this, he thought to himself.

"Um, yeah..." The queen's flames died down a bit. "Let him know I need to talk to him immediately...it's really important. I better get going. Bye, Jake."

Jake shut the door, but an angry Lady awaited him back at the kitchen. She began to scold him on his immature, devilish little ways. He started to feel bad for treating FP the way he did, but it was too late now. He'd just have to pass her message along to Finn. He had a feeling what she wanted to talk about.

Flame Princess stood outside in the grass for a few moments. Her world was spinning and she needed to catch her breath. Bubblegum. She needed to talk to Bubblegum. She pulled out her phone, feverishly texting PB.

"Finn is spending the night at Marceline's. What is going on here? What have we done?" She panicked. But she couldn't wait for a response from PB.

In a firey blaze, Flame Princess sprinted to Bubblegum's castle, screeching to a halt right outside when she noticed PB was in the front gardening.

"Oh, hey, Phoebe..can I help you?"

Flame Princess grabbed PB by the shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Finn's been spending the night at Marceline's!" She gasped for air. "What did we let happen? This isn't good, Bonnibel, what are we gonna do?!"

Bubblegum pushed FP off of her.

"Let them do what they want. So they've found some comfort in each other. That's not my business anymore. If Marceline wants me back when I'm ready, then that'll be that. I love her, but I don't expect her to wait around for me."

Flame Princess panicked, "Well I'm ready to be back with Finn! This is a big freaking deal to me! I went to get back together with him today and he was at HER house! PB, you have to do something! Ask her back out, do anything to get them away from each other!"

"Phoebe, I'm sorry, but it's not my business right now. I have a kingdom to run. I can't play these little kid games."

FP burned with anger. "This was all YOUR idea! Now I'm gonna lose Finn to YOUR girlfriend because you convinced me to end it! Bubblegum! You're-you're awful!" Flame Princess turned and ran to her kingdom, attempting to hold back tears.

She had to get Finn back before too much happened. She wasn't going down without a fight. There's no way Marceline loved him: she was just lonely. FP and Finn were meant to be. She'd make him see that, with or without help from Bubblegum, that backstabber.

Bubblegum shook her head nervously, "Well, someone's got to warn them," She mumbled as she pulled out her phone and began texting Marceline. She sent one text.

"If you were thinking of getting together with Finn, so is Flame Princess. Thought you deserved a warning."

Settled in a cave, Finn was dreaming about Flame Princess again. Suddenly, he felt warmth on his lips that shook him from his dream. At first he thought his dream was simply reality, but he soon came to realize that Marcy was the one who's warm kiss had startled him.

His first reaction was to continue the passionate kiss. After a few seconds, he realized how odd it felt that he was dreaming about FP while making out with Marcy.

"Hold on, hold on..." Finn caught his breath.

"Oh, yeah, good morning, I guess?" Marceline laughed.

"Where did that come from?" He blushed intensely. Didn't they just talk about taking it slow?

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stop myself." She shrugged as if it was no big deal then continued to laugh.

Finn didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She was confusing him so much. Instead of being his usual sensitive, over-thinking self, he thought he'd take a chapter from Marcy's book.

With a huge gulp of breath and confidence, Finn started laughing with her before pulling her into him. The laughter was quickly muffled by their kiss.

Marceline grew hungry. But it wasn't the color red she desired. She took advantage of the suddenly confident young man and rolled on top of him, not breaking their kiss.

Finn felt his body tighten. His mind started to race again. Last night she barely wanted to kiss him, now her hands were wandering his body. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it, but why the sudden change?

Marceline's hand found its way up his shirt, softly caressing his chest. She stopped kissing him and started to tear at the sides of his shirt, struggling to get it off of his body. She was ravenous, it was like watching her go into feral mode, only sexually. Eventually she got his shirt and hood off in one move.

Was this really happening? Were they about to jump to this tier already? Finn tried to be calm, but he could feel himself starting to shake as she headed for the rest of his clothes. His own desires caught up with him and he watched as his own hands pulled off her shirt.

"Hold on," he took her hands and looked her right in the eyes, "are you sure this is what you want?"

Marceline had a look of hesitation in her face. That look quickly dissolved back into aggression. She nodded with a toothy smile.

Her kissed her intensely while she lowered herself onto him. The two spent the morning entangled in each other. For that time there was no Flame Princess. There was no Bubblegum. There was no one. Just each other.


End file.
